


The Before and After

by veselko



Series: Persona 5 Snippets [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Implied Character Death, NG+, Short, Time Travel, drabble-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veselko/pseuds/veselko
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I have a prompt for you, if you want it. When the Metaverse disappeared, has the chance to sacrifice himself so everyone can have the life they deserve. Ryuji can still do track, Shiho wouldn't have been abused, Morgana could be human, Yusuke and Futaba's mothers are alive, and Makoto and Haru get the family lives they've always wanted. you can decide what happens to Akira.Additionally: If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. Things don't magically happen. NG+ with a whole new spin.





	The Before and After

The battle was over.

The last gunshot and the final words of the false god rang through the sky, along with the cheers of the various spectators.

His cheeks were cold, but he felt overheated. The adrenaline coursed through him like a runaway train with no destination or crash in sight.

"We did it leader," Skull huffed next to him, yellow-gloved hand roughly clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied simply. He only watched as Skull then proceeded to swing an arm around Yusuke in a manner just as rough, and they rejoiced with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

The battle was over. The clouds were gone, the red haze defeated. The sun would shine again, and the future would be bright.

But he can't help thinking this wasn't the ending that everyone deserved.

"You can't help things you can't change," Morgana said, softly padding up next to him as if reading his mind.

Akira had nothing to say to that.

The two masterminds of the Thieves watched the victory celebration just a few feet away. Teenagers forced to become covert, unthanked warriors of a twisted justice...

"You can't help things you can't change," Morgana repeated, "but we can try."

"We?" Akira frowned.

"What about it partner?" Morgana smirked with a toothy grin. "Want to change history?"

After his arrest, there were little things Akira could trust. He couldn't trust his parents, Sojiro's hardhearted kindness, the school's second chance...

Those things were all too easily taken away. The moment something bad happened, they would take back what they gave in a split second.

Instead, Akira's learned to trust in Ryuji's fond pats and punches. He learned to trust Ann's hugs, Yusuke's confused questions, Makoto's well-meaning scoldings, Futaba's childish pushiness—

Morgana's mentorship.

Still, he was a logical person. So he asked, "why?"

"Things weren't supposed to go like this. Two years ago, I was created. Yaldabaoth cheated and I lost my memories. Maybe if I hadn't, you would've been able to stop Akechi. Maybe Futaba's mother didn't have to die," Morgana sighed. "If we go back, we can change things. Make it how it was supposed to be. I couldn't do it earlier because Yaldabaoth was overriding everything in the Metaverse...but right now, it's free of his influence. It'll disappear soon without a ruling power, so this will be our only chance."

Akira wasn't much for a "could've been, should've been" type of person. What's done was done. However, those words were what people said when they didn't have the option of going back to change the past. Here it was, a chance on a golden platter to make his teammates' lives better, so there was no way he wouldn't take it.

And from that reasoning, Akira nodded his head, and as the white light engulfed the Metaverse plain, Akira felt himself disappear.

In the distance, the Phantom Thieves, who all expected to be transferred back to reality, were slowly put to sleep...

.

.

.

A brown-haired boy sat at the school steps, a paper in his hands and a furrow in his brow. He looked up when he felt someone approach him.

"Hey. Can I sit with you?" the stranger said. He was cloaked in a hoodie and sunglasses, features undistinguishable except for a stray lock of grey-black hair peeking from the hood.

"Sure," Goro Akechi, 15 and alone, smiled pleasantly. It came out more like a grimace.

The stranger sat down with no little fanfare, basically almost collapsing into a heap.

"I was walking forever trying to find the bus stop, and the old lady gave me directions, but I keep going around in circles," the stranger huffed. "You from around here?"

"Yes," Akechi replied. "Do you need help finding your bus station?"

"Please," the stranger smiled. "But maybe after I catch my breath and let my legs relax."

"That's fine with me," Akechi nodded.

"So...you go to this school?"

"It should be obvious, should it not?" came the snappy response.

"Just amazed someone with a persona is just hanging around the school steps like a loser with bad grades."

Akechi stood up abruptly and pulled out a knife—

But the stranger was faster and gripped his wrist.

"I'm not here to hurt you or anything," he said, loosening his grip on Akechi's wrist slightly, but leaving his hand firm enough that should Akechi attempt to stab him, it could be prevented.

"Then what do you want?" Akechi growled.

"A deal," the stranger said. "Let's make a deal."

Akechi stared for a moment before dropping the knife, and ripping his wrist away from the stranger's grasp. "Talk."

"So I heard you were in contact with Masayoshi Shido," the stranger started. "I know your relation with him, and relax, it's not about that. In roughly two years, he will rise into popularity to the point that public opinion will be unswayed by his scandals. You don't want that, do you?"

"So what, are you one of the cronies that worked for him, coming to seek revenge?" Akechi mocked.

"Oh, I'm looking for revenge alright, but don't insult me by saying I worked for him," the stranger barked sharply. "My best friend was falsely accused of a crime because of him, and the trial was a farce."

Some tension left Akechi's shoulders.

"So what say you?" the stranger sighed, releasing the anger that was in his voice. He just sounded a bit tired now.

"What exactly would we be doing?"

"Sabotaging Masayoshi Shido and all his black dealings. Preventing deaths of many high standing figures that would stand in his way, and exposing the ones that helped him get him to where he is now," the stranger said. "Through the Metaverse of course. A fifteen year old and a thirteen year old can barely do anything in the real world after all."

"You're thirteen?!"

.

.

.

"So that's Wakaba Isshiki?" Rider asked.

"Yes," Legend replied. "She's the top researcher of cognitive pscience. Shido plans to steal her research and use it for himself."

When in the Metaverse, Stranger and Akechi Goro became two masks, two partners in crime, and a well-oiled machine. They put aside their differences, and worked like they were made for each other.

"So let me guess," Rider said slowly. "We're going to change her heart, and convince her to stop researching this cognitive pscience?"

"Yes," Legend responded. "I have two reasons for that. One, if she stopped her research, Shido will have no good reason to assassinate her himself. Two, she has a daughter. I'm not saying she's a bad parent, but sometimes, people mix up their priorities. Parents in particular forget their children are just as important, if not more, than their job."

"Right," came the blunt reply from Rider. Bluish grey fire swirled behind Rider. "Loki! Let's get started then."

In the real world, a small girl stared at her mother incredulously.

Futaba loved her mother. She really did, so she tried to be the best daughter for her mother.

But sometimes, when her mother put her work above her daughter...it stung.

"Futaba, where would you like to go?" her mother repeated in the face of her daughter's stunned expression.

Today...today, it seemed her mother decided to stop working.

Or the more correct phrasing would be: her mother stopped working as obsessively. The calendar still held meeting dates, specifically the times where Futaba was at school, and the afternoon and evening slots were all free.

Futaba didn't think much of it. She just wondered if she really had her mother back.

"The beach! I want to go to the beach!"

 

.

.

.

"Happy birthday Goro—!"

"Get...off...me...!" Akechi shouted. "What do you want?! We just went to the Metaverse yesterday!"

"We're not going to the Metaverse today. I heard you're ditching school so—"

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me to go back to class. That I shouldn't ditch," Akechi sneered.

"No, of course not. I'm here to ask you if you wanted to go to an art exhibit. Up and coming artist Madarame's displaying some traditional pieces, and I thought you would like it. You seem like a traditional person," Legend smirked.

"Tradi—bullshit."

"So are you coming?" Legend brandished two gold-lined tickets.

Akechi snatched one with a death glare.

Three hours later, they were standing outside the exhibition with police cars flashing lights around them.

Akechi watched the police question Legend with incredulity.

"Calm down son. Tell me again what happened," the cop gently urged.

"I came to see Master Madarame's work! Mother told me he was someone I should look up to! I knew she would be proud of me for listening to her for once, but I saw him leave that poor woman when she was having a stroke! Like, what the hell!"

Legend was almost in hysterics, his blue eyes making the farce all the more believable to anyone but Akechi.

"Don't worry son. Your mother might have been wrong this one time, but she might not always be. Forget about this man alright?"

"Okay..."

Ten minutes later, Madarame was arrested on assisted manslaughter, Kitagawa Koyuki was sent to the hospital, and all the police cars have vacated the premises. Akechi was stumped.

"What. The. Hell."

"We're Heart Thieves, Goro. Get with it," Legend sang almost mockingly.

Akechi gave him a menacing glare.

"Shut up!"

And the matter were dropped.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you pulled him out his own car!"

"Hey, I saved him, didn't I?" Legend asked cockily.

"Goddamn it you pulled a policeman out of his own car!" Akechi repeated. "Do you have a death wish?"

"More like I want everyone to live. I saw the truck coming. If I had just let him die, I would've regretted it for the rest of my life," Legend replied, uncharacteristically serious. "There's no room left for regret."

Akechi only sighed. "If you don't want anyone to die in front of you, think of how I felt."

"H-huh?"

"You lunged for a car that was about to be crashed into by a truck to save someone, and I barely had time to react..."

"Aww Goro you DO care!"

"Shut UP!"

And as the two boys bickered, somewhere in a peaceful neighborhood, a man was telling his wife and two lovely daughters about the boy who saved his life.

Two weeks later, a large drug ring was busted, and it was revealed the truck driver was an assassin after Officer Nijima.

Akechi only stared at Legend as if he were an alien.

.

.

.

"Neh, Rider. Why don't you ever smile?" Legend asked one day. They have been skimming the hearts of corrupt politicians, taking them down subtly one by one. Thanks to changing Wakaba Isshiki's heart first, she was always a few steps behind them, and no one was the wiser about the Thief Duo.

Today was a calm day. The two of them were in Mementos, practicing some new team maneuvers as the Palaces were growing more and more in difficulty.

"What's the point? I'm not happy, so why should I smile?"

"Is there any chance I could get you to smile?" Legend teased, dancing away from a Shadow's attack.

"No," Rider responded immediately, but then stopped to think about it. "Maybe if you left me alone..."

"No can do. Then I wouldn't be able to see the smile," Legend rebuffed.

"You can see it on cameras," Rider retorted rudely, jabbing a Shadow in between the ribs violently.

"But then it would be a fake smile," Legend almost whined.

The Duo finished off the rest of the converging Shadows, and when the only sounds were their echoing breaths and the reverberation of subway trains in the distance, Rider took off his mask.

"You're right."

"Is that a smile? Oh my gosh it is!"

What was once tilted upward now tilted downward.

"Oh my god shut UP Legend!"

.

.

.

"This is taking too long," Akechi said one day.

"What do you mean?" Legend looked up.

"Taking all these small fries...What does a doctor have to do with Shido anyway?!" Akechi frowned.

"Dr. Kurokawa was a malpractice conman. He supplied Shido with drugs in which Shido then used to bargain with the underground drug ring. Sure the drug ring is gone now, but evil never rests," Legend said sing-songingly. 

Akechi, used to Legend's cheekiness, only sighed in exasperation. "Don't you think we could do better with our time?"

Legend frowned.

"Yeah, maybe we could. You thinking of taking down the Director of the SIU? Maybe. What good would that do when another would take his place? And it's easier to tumble a castle when we aim for the foundation," Legend responded. Before Akechi could refute, he continued with his explanation. "If we took the head honcho, if we just took the flag, everyone else who worked for Shido, the foundation, the staff, the castle itself, would still remain. But if we took the foundation and castle...then there is nowhere for the king to rule over. Shido himself would come tumbling down..."

"Hnng...you make sense. But I still think we could do better," Akechi placed a hand on his hip, looking away from Legend in what seemed almost akin to a pout.

"Well...there is a way," Legend spoke slowly. "If the Metaverse just doesn't serve enough of our needs...we'll just have to go about it the old fashioned way."

"And that is?"

"Doing it in the real world."

"I thought you said we couldn't do anything in the real world."

"I lied."

"LEGEND!"

"Hehe."

.

.

.

" _This_ is the old fashioned way?!" Akechi hissed.

"Come on, it'll be fun! It's not like your foster parents expect you to come back for curfew anyway," Legend coaxed.

"That's not the point! And these clothes! They're expensive!" Akechi protested.

"Listen, we're going to the Okumura Corps. Christmas Party. We can't look anything less than heirs of equally prestigious companies if we're to attend," Legend shrugged.

"And where did you get the money for this?!"

"You think I collect trash in the Metaverse or something? It's called treasure hunting. _Treasure hunting._ "

"Alright, and if we get caught?!"

"It's a masquerade party. We'll get caught when hell freezes over. Now stop worrying, Goro."

But Akechi didn't stop worrying.

Even when they arrived at the party, he fussed over everything that Legend said, no matter how suave Legend was. Akechi may have grown up in mediocre middle class life, but he saw enough Korean dramas from his foster mother to know that with Legend's amount of charm, it was easy to get into trouble as much as he could get out of it.

And he was right.

"So what family did you guys say you were from?" one renown businessman asked. He was President Okumura's partner, and a rather important one. Akechi remembered his name from the hitlist that Legend and he created. This man was one of their next targets.

"Now, now Mr. Tatsumaki, it wouldn't be fun for us if we showed our faces," Legend waved his hand. "I much rather like the thought of a masquerade party, and it's my first. You wouldn't spoil it for me, would you?"

"You seemed spoiled enough, for a rich brat," Tatsumaki rebuked, with a sly, dangerous smile. "But I'll keep your secret. I want to know the identity of who I'll be making a deal with next. Your father will be pleased to know you earned the Tatsumaki alliance. Tell me your name."

"How rude," Akechi butted in, knowing that if Legend refused again, it would look suspicious. Instead of letting his partner fend for himself, Akechi adopted the facade of the so-called _rich brat_. "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"Why you—"

"Forgive him," Legend interrupted. "My brother can be a bit of a hothead since dad's always been controlling. And thank you for the offer, Mr. Tatsumaki, but we're not here to make alliances for our father. We're here to spite him."

"Spite him?" Tatsumaki looked interested enough to drop the issue about their identities.

"Yes. He forbid us from coming here, another reason why we want to keep our names secret. You understand, don't you?" Legend leaned in and whispered, almost as if conspiring with the man.

"Of course, of course. The follies of youth, haha," the man indulged. "But why would you come to a party such as this? Surely you'd find more enjoyment in...say...a night club. Your father would've have forbidden those as well, no?"

"Maybe, but what I really wanted here tonight was to see the rumored Okumura princess. I heard she was beautiful," Legend whispered.

"Oh...oooh," Tatsumaki intoned with a gleeful expression. "Yes, she is quite a beaut."

"You've seen her then?" Legend lit up.

Akechi watched as Legend worked his magic once again.

There was no stopping this boy.

Five minutes later, they were face to face with the heiress of the Okumura Corps.

"Hello," she smiled. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"You can call me Legend. My brother over there is Rider. A busy night, huh?"

"Yes. The servants worked very hard to make all of this happen. Father was so stressed about it earlier...but it seems like he's having a good time now," Miss Okumura smiled softly.

"But you're not enjoying yourself, are you?" Akechi deduced.

"Very observant," Okumura nodded. "I am not. I prefer to sit on the warm dirt on a sunny afternoon, tending to my garden. I want to feel the soft earth as I dig my fingers in, and see vibrant green against dark sable beds..."

"How poetic," Legend commented softly. "So that's why you're taking a breather out here, on the balcony?"

"Yes. It's much quieter and cooler than inside," she answered. "So what brings the two of you out here? There are plenty of young ladies to dance with, food to try, and people to talk to. Surely they would've been more pleasant company than what you seek with me?"

"Maybe. But they're all the same. Boring, flattering...fake," Legend shrugged. "Plus, you looked like you needed more refreshing company. I thought I could provide."

"You didn't try to kiss my hand. That's a start," Okumura giggled.

"Don't you ever get tired of this life?" Akechi suddenly let out. Legend didn't seem surprised by his outburst. He probably saw it coming a mile away. He probably saw himself in Okumura Haru—so many doors of opportunities open, so many chances to have power due to blood connection, and yet powerless in the face of the burdens...

Miss Okumura was astounded by the outburst, however. She recovered quickly.

"Yes. I get tired of it everyday. The men are horrid, the women are hateful...and my father is the worst of all. My grades are expected to be exemplary, my needs are taken care of by servants...sometimes I wonder if my father is really my father," Miss Okumura sighed. "Look at me...telling my troubles to some strangers..."

"Sometimes strangers are the best listeners," Legend responded with a friendly smile. "Plus, we also offer great advice. Why don't you talk to your father about it? He can't simply ignore you. You're his daughter, Okumura company or no."

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so."

The evening went perfectly, and Akechi even relaxed enough to have a more meaningless chat with Miss Okumura. If Legend didn't know better, he'd have thought he saw a blush rise on Akechi's face.

Still, good times come to an end.

"Miss Okumura. It's time for you to leave. Your father is waiting in the limo."

"Oh...yes. Of course," she nodded to the bodyguard who informed her before turning back to Legend and Akechi. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. And...I will take your advice. Before I go though...could I have your real names? Not your family names. Just your names."

"...Goro."

"...Akira."

"Thank you, Goro-kun. Akira-kun. I hope we meet again, as friends, so I may introduce myself as Haru," she smiled brightly, dipping in a slight curtsy before leaving with her bodyguard.

When it was just the two of them left, the cleaning staff staying far away from them, Akechi turned to Legend.

"You weren't just giving her false hope, were you?"

"Nope. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

A week later, the rumors about an arranged marriage between the Sugimura and Okumura companies were erased.

.

.

.

"Hey, is your name really Akira?" Akechi asked.

Legend knew that the question was inevitable since that night. He honestly thought Akechi would ask sooner.

"No. My real name is Morgana."

_"Morgana, why are we fading?"_

_"Because we're not meant to be here. Going back in time is just never done."_

_"Then...how...?"_

_"I never said it can't be done. There just needs to be a price to compensate for the change."_

_"So what are we going to pay?"_

_"You're not going to pay anything."_

_"Then..."_

_"Look, I was going to disappear anyway. I'm not a real cat, I'm not a real human," Morgana sniffed. "I'm just a cognitive representation of humanity's hope. But they don't need me anymore."_

_Akira frowned. "I need you."_

_Morgana chortled, "what, to tell you to go to sleep?"_

_Akira smiled with him. "And wake me up in the middle of the night."_

_The two of them shared a look._

_"This is goodbye, partner."_

_"Goodbye."_

_And they closed their eyes._

_Except Morgana woke up again._

_He didn't expect to. Or at least, not so soon. Perhaps humanity needed him again in a time of crisis, but he had thought it would be farther into the future._

_He sat up and rubbed his head. His fingers combed through fluffy hair..._

_Wait._

_Fingers. Five long, slender fingers on each hand. Long, straight legs with bendable knees. Hair, and a face, and a human nose..._

_On a reflective surface, Akira's face blinked back at him._

_He fainted._

__

"My friend, the one who was framed for a crime he didn't commit by Shido," Morgana sighed. "He sacrificed himself so I could have this chance to stop Shido. Our situation was complicated...it still is now. I used his name because it was the first one that popped into my mind that didn't sound as ridiculous as Morgana."

Akechi watched Legend try to hide his shiny eyes. Baby blues, glistening with wetness.

"What was his full name?"

"Akira Kurusu."

.

.

.

"Who's our next target?" Akechi yawned, rubbing his eyes. He was recently emancipated, and rented a small apartment for himself and Legend.

"Suguru Kamoshida," Legend replied absentmindedly.

"How does he connect with Shido?" Akechi asked.

"He doesn't. We just need a bit more training before we conquer Shido's palace, and he's closer than the Metaverse. Plus, he's a sexual deviant. We haven't seen one of those before."

"Isn't that your hormones talking?" Akechi playfully jabbed.

"Don't disgust me, Goro."

.

.

.

_"Breaking news! Masayoshi Shido has been hiding many things from us, among them being illegal drug rings, blackmailing and bribing of government officials, and creating a web of corruption among our beautiful Japan...!"_

Legend watched as Akechi gripped the remote tightly.

They both sighed.

"What now, Goro?"

"Let's go get some pancakes."

"With coffee?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a lot of prompts in my inbox, I decided to merge some of them. I hope you prompters don't mind. I didn't force them together, it just happened...so...I mean...haha.
> 
> Anyways, Akira replaced Morgana's sacrifice, allowing Morgana to have his "own body" in a way. Any other loose ends are for you to imagine, but I think I wrapped it up pretty well.


End file.
